DE 10 2009 014 860 A1 shows such a rear spoiler device. It comprises air deflector elements for extending the contour and aerodynamic air deflection of the side walls and the roof, which in a basic position are folded in towards the rear doors and in the drive position or position of use are erected or deployed and in this case are supported on mountings on a vehicle rear edge. Such rear spoilers serve to improve the aerodynamics of the vehicle and are capable of reducing the fuel consumption accordingly.
DE 20 2009 014 476 U1, DE 20 2009 014 510 U1 and DE 20 2009 015 009 U1 show further rear spoiler devices, in which the air deflector elements or spoiler elements are displaceably or pivotally arranged in order to afford unimpeded opening of the rear doors.
Rear spoilers which are attached to rear door hinges are also known. DE 102 28 658 A1 shows various folding solutions, in which plane surfaces pivoted on a hinge are intended to afford an optimized aerodynamic performance in driving mode.
Such attachments of the air deflector elements in the hinge area are generally complicated, however, and limited to special forms of hinge. Furthermore, the feasible air deflector elements are generally limited in their length. When opening the rear doors forwards by 270°, more complex rear spoiler constructions can often impede the opening operation, particularly when used in the hinge area.
Furthermore, the operating process for the adjustment operation from the basic position into the driving position and also for the reverse adjustment is generally intricate. In addition, complex arresting mechanisms often have to be provided, in order to ensure sufficient stability of the various air flows and air turbulence.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,136,868 B2 shows a rear spoiler system for a vehicle, which instead of pivoted rear doors comprises a roller-type cover. Here an adjustment of the spoiler is provided by four articulated joints, which are provided on the roof and on a vehicle rear structure.
Adjustable airfoils are also known, for example on automobiles, but these are intended for an airflow to both sides.
DE 10222082 A1, DE 29909639 U1, DE 102004045382 A1, DE 102008053770 A1, DE 102006053150 A1, EP 0298205 B1, EP 0685385 B1, EP 1601568 B1, EP 2098441 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,220 A1 and WO 2005058677 A1 show further systems.
These systems are cited here are firstly of fairly complex construction and secondly are awkward to adjust. Furthermore, the functionality of the vehicle, in particular its ease of access, are to some extent restricted.